


Come Under the Covers (a 100 word story)

by dldwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldwrites/pseuds/dldwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris seeks comfort from Barry during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Under the Covers (a 100 word story)

“Scoot over,” Iris says, crawling into Barry’s bed. 

“I thought you weren’t afraid of storms anymore,” he teases, making room for her. 

“Shut it." Iris pulls up the covers only to have fear rob her of the opportunity to remain indignant a moment later. 

She inches closer to Barry as lightning flashes. He smiles, wrapping his arms around her. Iris sighs, settling into them. 

“You’re safe with me. I promise,” Barry whispers, his lips gently brushing her ear. 

“I know,” Iris says, her anxiety subsiding. She could always count on her best friend to make things better no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a 100 word story. A friend of mine introduced them to me a few months ago after finding this website dedicated to them. I've been wanting to write one ever since. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> P.S. the title is one of my favorite Walk The Moon songs. Give it a listen :)


End file.
